Filter assemblies are known in the art for use in various applications, for example, internal combustion engines, hydraulic or pneumatic systems, and the like. These filter assemblies may be used to filter fluids in fuel systems, lubrication oil systems, hydraulic oil systems, air or exhaust filtration systems etc. There are different types of filters, such as canister type of filters, spin-on type of filters, etc. Servicing of such filter assemblies at regular intervals is important, as filter elements in these filter assemblies may tend to get clogged by impurities of the fluid being filtered, and may require replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,646 relates to a filter device that inserts into a duct having flow passing from upstream to downstream. The filter device includes fluted filter media having flutes formed therein. The filter forms a seal between the outer edge of the filter and the downstream side of the duct. The filter media may be rolled or stacked in layers to match the shape of the duct.